Lust
by CSI Salyards
Summary: What I think should have happened after Cameron kisses House in Season 3. Smut mixed with fluff and a little tiny bit of plot thrown in too. : Graphic content... you have been warned! Please R/R! House/Cameron
1. Chapter 1

"If you want a sperm sample come back without the needle

**Summary**: What I think should have happened after Cameron kisses House in Season 3. Pointless smut. Likely a one shot but might throw in a couple more smutty chapters if the fic is well received! 

**Pairing**: House/Cameron

**Rating**: Definite M rating… kiddies stay away.

**Disclaimer**: Written purely for mine (and hopefully your) non-profit enjoyment. I don't own House, but a girl can dream right? sigh

"If you want a sperm sample come back without the needle!"

Cameron's hand froze on the door handle. Already turned on more than she'd thought possible, what little control she had left snapped when House uttered those playfully snide words. She turned her head and saw his cobalt blue eyes darken and widen at the expression he saw there. That look of lust managed to do the one thing that was nearly impossible to do to Dr. Gregory House. It left him speechless, unable to move.

In a handful of heartbeats, Cameron locked the hallway door, shut the blinds, and casually strolled over to the conference room door and snapped the lock shut with a seemingly deafening click. Her eyes locked once again with House's.

House's cock tightened as another wave of lust shot through his body. He wanted this. Oh God he wanted this. What red blooded middle-aged male would not admit fantasizing about fucking a woman nearly 20 years his junior? But he had prostitutes for that… this was different. This was Cameron. He had to stop this. But then she was on her knees unbuttoning his pants as he backed against the desktop with a shuddering sigh. He tried to stop her, he tried to tell her no, but who was he really kidding? His attempts at speaking came out as nothing but strangled moans and whimpers as she freed him from his trousers and grasped him firmly in her small soft hands. Burying his hands in her hair, he almost came on the spot when her soft lips wrapped around his engorged member. He managed a strangled "God, Cameron…" before once again dissolving into more unintelligible noises.

His head dropped and he watched in fascination as her perfect lips pumped him up and down, her hands seeming to know exactly where and when to add just the right amount of pressure. Every so often she would look up at him and he would get lost in her lust darkened eyes. She loved what she was doing to him, loved the power she had over him. And he didn't give a damn she knew it either.

All too soon, he felt the pressure rise and he knew it wouldn't be long before he was pouring himself in the back of Cameron's hot wet throat. He wondered idly if she would pull away, but that thought was banished from his head as he suddenly came hard in her mouth, unable to stop the loud groan that escaped his lips. House shuddered and spasmed, eyes squeezing tightly shut as he felt Cameron swallow each and every drop of his seed.

Slowly returning to earth, his eyes opened when her mouth left him and he felt the cold air tease his heated flesh. Unable to stand, he remained gasping for breath as he leaned heavily against his desktop. Cameron smiled seductively, licking the single remaining drop of him from the corner of her mouth. Her smiled widened at his answering groan. Moving her body up his, she kissed him hard, thrusting her tongue into his mouth, making him taste his own fluids upon her tongue. Pulling back as suddenly as she had begun the kiss, she spun around on her heels and confidently walked out of the office door.

It was a full minute before House recovered enough to have the sense to stuff his flaccid cock back in his pants.

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2 follows the events of "Half-Wit" as if they had progressed normally following the steamy scene in Chapter 1. : ) Thank you everyone for the reviews… I've been feeling very smutty lately and I'm glad you like the story! This chapter ended up being 2 parts smut 1 part fluff. Hehe. Also, this story doesn't have a beta so please bear with me if there are any glaring typos.

Cameron stood in shock at House's doorstep, letting the reality sink in. She was used to dealing with House's lies and drug addictions, but she honestly never thought he would stoop to faking cancer just to get high. Chase and Foreman had already walked out as House strode casually back to his bedroom. She turned to close the door but found herself standing on the inside of House's apartment as the door clicked shut. She vaguely heard Chase calling out to her from House's front walk, but she ignored it and quietly padded down the hall to House's bedroom. She found House sprawled out on his back staring blankly up at the ceiling.

"What, did you come for an apology since you gave me a pity blow for nothing?" He snarked without breaking his gaze from the ceiling.

"No."

House sighed, sitting up on his bed and staring at her with irritation. "Then what the hell are you doing in my bedroom at 3 o'clock in the morning?"

"I came for another sample." She said simply, watching his confused expression.

"Sample?"

She nodded. "I don't think the test was meant to be taken orally." That did it. Cameron heard House's sharp intake of breath as her meaning sunk in.

"You can't be serious." House said in a tone that clearly betrayed he hoped she was. "I'm not dying and you still want to fuck me?" Seeing that she wasn't backing down, House growled out a single command. "Strip."

Feeling lust shoot through her body, Cameron wasted no time, letting her coat drop quickly to the floor as she went to work on her blouse. She could hear House's breathing quicken as he watched her expose inch after inch of pale white flesh. The fact that she wasn't wearing a bra certainly hadn't gone unnoticed. Wordlessly, Cameron shrugged out of the blouse and let it fall to her feet.

With an almost animalistic growl, House moved forward on the bed and grasped her firmly by the hips. Ignoring the pain that shot through is thigh, he immediately pulled one warm bud into his mouth. Cameron's head fell back with a hiss as House suckled her breast, biting and sucking in a perfect combination of pleasure and pain. She buried her hands in House's hair, chuckling when she heard him mumble something about being careful with what hair he had left up there. The laugh turned quickly back into a moan as House pulled her down, forcing her legs apart to straddle him at the foot of the bed before pulling her into a fierce kiss.

Impatient to feel more of his skin, Cameron pried her lips away from House's long enough to pull his T-Shirt over his head before thrusting her tongue back into his mouth. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think… couldn't get enough of the feel of him running his hands all over her body while their tongues fought each other for control.

Breaking free from House's lips again, Cameron dropped down to her knees and pulled down his pajama bottoms and boxers with one swift tug. House quickly kicked his feet free but caught Cameron's wrist with his hand before she could grasp his cock. She looked up in confusion, her brown eyes nearly black with desire. She watched House swallow hard before speaking.

"I've got much more in mind for you tonight than a repeat performance of this afternoon." He licked his lips. "Take off your pants and lay down on the bed." He whispered, voice cracking as she began to obey his request before he'd finished speaking. House watched mesmerized, feeling his cock tighten painfully as Cameron pulled down her pants followed by her underwear. House was about to comment on her lack of sexy underwear but his reprimand dried up in his throat as she crawled up on the bed and spread her legs wide with her hair splayed across the pillows. Dear God there was nothing sexier than the sight of her open and waiting on his bed. He closed his eyes a moment and took in a deep breath, willing himself to regain some control before he lost himself in her tight wet heat.

"House." He heard her whimper.

Arching a sarcastic brow, House smirked in that way that made Cameron's heart flutter in her chest so many times before. "Impatient, are we?"

Cameron nodded, biting her lip before uttering words that House never thought he'd hear fall from her perfect lips. "Fuck me House." She spread her legs wider and let her hands dip down into her wetness. "Fuck me hard."

Pain be damned, House pounced on top of Cameron faster than he'd ever moved before. Burying his face in the crook of her neck, he positioned himself at her entrance and thrust into her firmly, burying himself completely inside her slick wetness. Cameron arched her back and cried out as House thrust into her again and again, grunting into her neck as he quickly lost control. Somewhere above the pleasure of burying himself in Cameron's heat, the pain of his leg reared its ugly head. But to hell if he was going to stop thrusting inside her glorious body. With one last jolt of pain, House managed to flip them over with his good leg, keeping himself buried inside Cameron as he reversed their positions on the bed.

Cameron gasped, but wasted no time picking up the pace, riding House with wild abandon as he fought to continue thrusting, desperate to make this woman see stars.

Cameron most certainly did see stars as House's hand snaked under their bodies. One touch was all it took for her world to explode into a world of hot white light, and she cried out loud enough that House was certain each and every one of his neighbors would know he was being fucked within an inch of his life. _In your faces_ he thought.

No sooner had the thought left his head than House cried out himself, spilling himself inside Cameron's convulsing body as she continued to ride him, desperate to keep their bodies joined as he came inside her. Nothing turned her on more to know that his seed was spreading through her belly, her juices were staining his body and bed. House had finally fucked her. And to hell if this was going to be the last time.

Finally collapsing beside House in exhaustion, Cameron half expected House to ask her for a Vicodin and then tell her to get the hell out of his apartment.

"Grab me my pill bottle." He said tiredly. _Damn it_, she thought. _I hate being right._

Reaching across House's body to the end table, she grabbed the familiar bottle of pills and handed them to House. He flipped the cap open with lightning speed before popping two pills in his mouth. Watching him dry swallow the pills, Cameron moved to get off the bed and find her clothes, shocked when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her back down to the bed.

"Stay with me." He whispered, already drifting off to sleep.

Smiling with relief, Cameron reached down to pull the covers over their bodies before snuggling deeper into his side. She almost sighed when his arm wrapped around her possessively. Cameron had always thought there could be nothing better than being thoroughly fucked by Gregory House. As she drifted off to sleep she realized falling asleep in his arms was pretty damn good too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: I fear this chapter has gone from pure smut to something with a bit more substance. But fear not smut lovers… you won't be disappointed.

The next morning, Cameron woke up feeling more rested than she had in years. Her senses were immediately assaulted with a masculine scent that was all House, and she took in the deepest breath her lungs could hold and before letting it out with a contented sigh. She didn't have to roll over to know that House wasn't in the bed next to her, and she quickly squashed the feeling of disappointment when she heard water running in the bathroom. Slowly, a wicked grin spread across Cameron's face. _House is in the shower._

Tossing her feet over the side of the bed, she quickly padded to the small dresser mirror to check her reflection. Sex hair didn't even begin to describe the way her hair stood up in all directions. At first she was mortified, but on second thought she guessed House might find her thoroughly fucked look appealing. He was most certainly the type who liked to be reminded of his conquests, so she left her wild mane of hair alone and instead wiped some of the mascara smudges from under her eyes. Knowing the sight of a naked Cameron would probably be all House really needed, she wasted no more time on her appearance and snuck quietly into the bathroom.

Cameron tip toed up to the shower curtain, hands actually trembling with desire as she reached up to give House the shock of his life. With a dramatic sweep of her arm, Cameron's wicked grin faded when she saw House leaning against the shower wall with his arms crossed and an amused smirk plastered on his face.

"Took you long enough." He said gruffly before reaching forward and pulling a shocked Cameron into the shower.

"How did you --."

"How did I know you'd want to jump a wet naked me?" He pretended to ponder. "Gee that's a tough one. Come on…I'm hot!"

Cameron smirked, turning to the side so her back was to House. Placing her hands on the shower wall, she thrust her ass upward, thrilled to hear House's answering groan as she offered herself to him. He wasted no time coming forward, hands wrapping around her small waist as he placed his body flush against hers. She felt his stubbled cheek grazing against her neck as he placed a kiss behind her ear, letting his tongue dip inside.

"Do you feel what you do to me?" He whispered, feeling her body shudder in response. He smiled. "I'll take that as a yes." Without warning, he reached down and guided himself into her opening, pushing himself firmly into her body.

"House!" Cameron moaned, her body rebelling slightly from House's sudden movement but thrusting up to meet him willingly. His hands and lips were everywhere. She heard him moan with each thrust, felt his hands reach around her to toy with her breasts, down her slim body, through the soft patch above her legs, and finally to where she wanted his touch most of all. She hissed when his fingers grazed her swollen nub, toying with it gently, driving her mad with desire.

"Cameron…" He moaned softly in her ear, suddenly thrusting into her so hard she cried out hoarsely. That strangled moan seemed to push House over some unseen edge, and he gripped her hips so tightly she knew she would have bruises on her pale flesh. The thought of House marking her only added fuel to the fire, and she swore softly as he thrust harder and harder into her body, water cascading down their bodies.

"Come with me, Cameron… Come with me." House moaned, breath hitching as he continued to thrust home. With one last powerful thrust, they cried out in unison, both of their orgasms slamming through them with such intensity they had to use every ounce of energy they had left to remain standing in the shower.

House leaned over Cameron, and she knew subconsciously that his leg must be killing him to lean on her so heavily. Even though he had left her weak in the knees, she summoned up her strength and welcomed the weight of Gregory House panting against her body.

They stayed that way for several minutes, until the sounds of their breathing quieted and House's hot water heater let them know it was tired too by belching out cold water. House gently eased himself off of Cameron and shut off the water. Cameron stood up on wobbly legs and turned to face House as he opened the shower curtain. She could see the hard set of his jaw, and knew their frenzied coupling had taken its toll on his thigh.

"House…" she whispered softly. He turned to face her, his expression somewhere between vulnerable and frustrated. "Wait here, I'll go get your pills." Wrapping a nearby towel quickly around her body, Cameron hopped out of the shower and trotted to the bedroom where she knew his pills sat on the bedside table. An idea struck her as she extracted 2 pills from of the bottle. House would either berate her for being silly or find it incredibly sexy. She hoped it was the later.

She returned to the bathroom to find House sitting on the end of the tub, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. He arched his eyebrow when he noticed the lack of pills. He snorted. "Decided to try and make me kick the habit?" He said softly, and she was surprised to hear his tone of voice actually sound like he would give it another try if she asked.

Shaking her head gently, Cameron kneeled down in front of House and brought his lips to hers. His lips parted and his eyes closed with a soft sigh. Cameron wasted no time expertly dropping the pills from her tongue to his, watching his eyes shoot open in surprise. She pulled away, watching House swallow the pills and crack into a full-blown smile. "I think I'd like to take my pills like that every day."

She smirked. "I think that can be arranged. Now shut up and kiss me."

House willingly obliged.

Later that morning as House and Cameron drove to work in Cameron's car, she suddenly remembered that she was going to have some explaining to do to Chase and Foreman. She wasn't stupid enough to think that they just wouldn't notice her failure to come out of House's apartment that night, that they wouldn't figure out why she went in there.

"Shit…" She mumbled under her breath, seeing House's head turn out of the corner of her eye. She sighed at his puzzled expression. "Chase and Foreman. They're going to ask why I never left your house last night."

House shrugged his shoulders. "So?"

Cameron's mouth dropped open in shock. "You don't care they know we're sleeping together?"

House snorted. "Let the Aussie know you've moved on to bigger…." At the word "bigger" he waggled his eyebrows suggestively, "and better things."

Cameron fought back a smile, knowing sleeping with House had most certainly covered both bigger and better. "What if Cuddy finds out? You could lose your job."

He snorted again. "Doubtful."

She sighed. "House, having tenure doesn't stop you from being fired for sexual harassment."

He gasped dramatically. "Dr. Cameron… are you going to turn me in for sexual harassment?"

Cameron rolled her eyes. "House… you know that's not the point."

He shrugged and turned to gaze out the side window. "You let me worry about that."

Cameron sighed and focused her full attention back on the road. She could tell House was finished discussing the matter. Still, she couldn't help but feel like she was driving to her execution as she pulled into the PPTH parking lot.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: OK, just a couple quite comments

A/N: OK, just a couple quick comments. Originally I intended for this story to be a one-shot smut fic but I got greedy and it turned into something more. So, I apologize to anyone who was looking for pure smut, and I apologize to anyone who is disappointed at the story's lack of depth. I hope you enjoy the conclusion of the story, and please stay tuned for more of my House/Cameron stories. I plan to write many many many one-shot smut stories, and also get to work on a nice long romantic story with an actual plot. : ) Thanks everyone for your reviews! Enjoy!

Much to Cameron's surprise and relief, the morning was far too busy for any extensive grilling sessions by either Chase or Foreman. Twice Chase had tried to corner her, opening his mouth to ask her what would have no doubt been an endless torrent of questions. Once he was interrupted by Cuddy who had need of her help in the clinic, and the other time by House himself, who pulled Cameron aside on the pretense of needing help sorting his mail. Thankfully when Chase hesitated it took nothing more than a glare from House to have him walking hastily down the hall in the opposite direction.

Unfortunately, Cameron was less successful avoiding Wilson, who ambushed her the moment she stuffed her mouth full of Caesar salad in the hospital cafeteria.

"Are you sleeping with House?"

Barely managing to avoid choking on a croton, Cameron knew she was failing miserably at looking innocent. She was a terrible liar.

"He told you?" She asked, swallowing nervously.

Wilson shook his head. "He didn't have to. I've known him for a long time Cameron. I… I could tell."

Cameron frowned. "How could you tell? I mean… I can understand you might know when House is uhh… getting some." At this she blushed. "But how would you know it was me?"

Wilson looked away, fidgeting in his chair for a moment while he considered his answer. "I guess I just kind of… hoped it was you." Cameron's mouth dropped open at the confession, and Wilson held up his hand to silence her. "I know I know… that's incredibly creepy." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's just that I've always thought he cared about you. And obviously, I knew you cared about him."

Cameron smiled sadly, breaking eye contact with Wilson to stare down at her half-eaten salad. "I do. I'm completely in love with him." She sighed, willing the tears forming in her eyes not to spill. "It doesn't matter."

Wilson looked confused. "Why not?"

"Because he doesn't love me."

Wilson blinked. "But… but he…"

"Oh he loves my body. He loves the sex. Hell maybe deep down he even enjoys the after-sex spooning…" She glanced up to meet Wilson's eyes. "But he doesn't love me."

Wilson leaned forward, lowing her voice to a soothing whisper. "Just because he doesn't say it doesn't mean he doesn't love you. He's House… he's not good at feelings."

"He doesn't love me…" Cameron whispered again, a single tear escaping down her cheek.

"But you don't--"

"DON'T Wilson!!" She yelled, causing several people to turn in surprise. "Just-- just don't." Taking in a deep shuddering breath, she smiled apologetically and left the table, her half eaten lunch forgotten.

Rising from the table with an annoyed huff, Wilson sought out a certain crippled socially inept doctor. It was no surprise to find him sitting in his office, feet propped on his desk, oversized tennis ball tossing in the air.

"Do you love her?" Wilson blurted, somehow pleased when House missed the ball and it bounced across the floor.

House frowned and blew out a breath. "What?"

Wilson sat down in the chair before House's desk, arms crossed in annoyance. "You know damn well who I'm talking about." House shrugged his shoulders in response and Wilson bit out the word 'Cameron', even though he knew House was faking his ignorance.

House squinted. "Not really your business is it?"

"You're right, it's not my business. It's hers!"

"Aaaand why are we having this conversation?" House asked sarcastically.

"House…" Wilson sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose to ward off a headache. "I know that you're… _you _and nobody expects that to change. But you know Cameron isn't the casual sex kind of girl. As your friend, the _only_ friend who puts up with all your bullshit, I'm telling you either end it now or take her in your arms and declare your undying love. There's no middle ground with a girl like Cameron." Wilson paused, bracing himself for the verbal onslaught that was sure to follow. Any second now. Only it never came. House was silent, staring out the window. It was a full minute before he turned back to Wilson.

"I know." House whispered, and Wilson was sure he had never heard more anguish, fear, and hope wrapped into those two simple words. Especially from House.

Wilson sighed. "What are you going to do?"

"Take her in my arms and declare my undying love." House replied tonelessly.

Wilson's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "Really?"

"No." House sighed again, leaning his head back to rest on his chair. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Be happy, House. Just… let yourself be happy. You deserve that much… no matter what people say about you."

House scoffed, raising his head to find Wilson half way out the door and disappearing around the corner. A moment later, Cameron appeared at the doorway, smiling hesitantly before walking slowly into House's office.

"We need to talk." House said quietly, watching Cameron's face fall with disappointment.

Quietly sitting in the chair Wilson had occupied shortly before, Cameron folded her hands in her lap and waited for her heart to break. The silence was deafening as House looked at her with those expressive blue eyes. There was something in their depths that Cameron didn't recognize, and it terrified her to no end. Cameron looked away, whispering softly. "It's over isn't it?"

House sighed. "We're kidding ourselves Cameron." She nodded, unable to look at him. "This… casual sex thing." He paused. "It's not going to work."

She nodded again, forcing back the bile rising in her throat. "I know." She croaked out.

"I want more." He whispered softly.

Cameron froze, her heart beginning to pound loudly in her ears. She let the tears fall freely now, hoping against hope that they could be tears of joy. Hoping that House meant what she wanted him to mean. That he wanted her. Needed her. "More?" She asked, barely loud enough for him to hear.

He nodded. "I don't deserve you, and you sure as hell deserve someone a lot nicer than me." He shrugged. "But damned if you don't love me anyway right?"

Cameron let out a single choked sob, her hand flying up to cover it in embarrassment. "Yes. I do love you." She watched as he rose gingerly from the desk, limping over in what seemed like slow motion. Or maybe it was just because she wanted so badly for this moment to last. He held out a hand and helped her to her feet, reaching out to brush her cheek with the back of his hand as he pulled her close.

"I love you too."

Cameron's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really?"

He nodded, lips curving up into his trademark smirk. "Really. Just don't let it get around huh? I have a reputation to keep. If anyone asks, I'm a total bad ass."

"Total bad ass… got it. Now shut up and kiss me."

"Shut up and kiss me, what?"

"Shut up and kiss me total bad ass."

He smirked, "That's my girl," and pulled her into a passionate kiss.


End file.
